Give It To Me
by breaking faces
Summary: Dash McCafferty is back at Hogwarts, somewhere she never thought she'd see again. Only this time, instead of walking through the stone halls as a student, Dash is a teacher. Trapsing through the halls of the school, she remembers her last year there.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue  
**_I Still Have Those Sweet Memories_

It certainly has been quite a while since my last visit to Hogwarts. And as I walked slowly through the now quiet stone halls, I grudgingly remembered all the adventures that my friends and I had had here. Turning a corner, I saw a small broom cupboard that I could distinctly remember Tinsley and some random guy of the week, getting caught in. It was strange enough being back in the castle, but it was even stranger to me, being back as a teacher. I never thought that this would be the career I would choose, but I found something fulfilling in enlightening the next generation.

"Good morning, Miss McCafferty," Professor McGonagall greeted, as I took a seat next to her at the head table in the Great Hall.

"Good morning Professor," I smiled. "It really is a lovely one."

"That is it," she agreed, taking a small bite of the omelette that was laying on her plate.

I took a few strips of bacon from a plate in front of me, and taking a bite, I scanned the Great Hall. I very quickly picked out thirteen-year old, Ron Weasley, my boyfriend's younger brother, chatting carelessly with his friends, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. Just a few seats down, was Ginny talking with some Gryffindor girls. [i]To be so young and carefree[/i], I thought to myself.

Now that I thought about it, the last few years that I spent at Hogwarts as a student, were probably some of the best years of my life. With all the people I cared about together, and happy. Those were the times I missed.

But those days were long gone, what with three of my old friends dead, and another two that I knew I was never to see again. It broke my heart to think of this, but I also knew that I had a bright and promising future with Charlie Weasley, and now as a teacher at Hogwarts.

As we finished breakfast, I watched Professor McGonagall and the rest of the house heads pass out the students' new timetables. I smiled as I remembered a time not too long ago, when me and all my friends, were going through that exact same process.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One  
****It's A Bittersweet Life**

Dash McCafferty slowly walked down the hall of the Hogwarts Express, checking out each compartment, looking for her friends. She continued down the hall, greeting the people she knew in each compartment. Finally, as Dash checked out the last compartment down the hall, she saw her friends gathered together.

As she opened the door, a pair of arms were immediately wrapped around her neck.

"Dash! Oh my god!" squealed the girl. "I haven't talked to you since you left! I missed you!"

Dash laughed and returned the girl's hug. "Hi to you too, Tins."

Tinsley Potter was one of Dash's very best friends. The two girls had been best friends since their first year at Hogwarts. Dash and Tinsley were very similar personality wise, but the one place they did differ was in looks.

Tinsley's shockingly black hair was by far her dominant feature. It was so dark, that when the sunlight hit it, a shimmer of blue seemed to flash through it. Her light, crystal blue eyes, were fairly small, and were set under thinly arched eyebrows. She was rather pale for someone who had just returned from summer vacation, and she seemed smaller then Dash remembered. Tinsley was someone who was sure about everything she did. Confidence seemed to radiate from her every pore, and she was someone who knew what she wanted in life, and wasn't afraid to step on a few toes to get there.

Dash, however, was like a toned down version of Tinsley. In contrast to Tinsley's fieriness, Dash knew when to give something her all, and when to let it go. She knew where the line was, and how close she could get before she overstepped it. As opposed to Tinsley's raven hair, Dash's hair was long and blonde, styled with a deep part, and with a slight fringe that hung over her left eye. Her eyes were a beautiful emerald green color, and always seemed to have a mischievous glint to them, that was even more obvious when she smiled. After spending the majority of the August month on a beach in the south of France, Dash's slender, yet curvy body, was extremely tanned.

"My god, Dash, you look darling," Tinsley smiled. "So cute."

"I could say the same about you," Dash remarked, as she and Tinsley took a seat in the compartment. "Hey Peter." Dash added.

The small brown-haired mousey boy sitting in front of Dash, shot her a small smile and said a quick 'hello'. Out of everyone that Dash hung around with, Peter had to be the quietest, the one who always stood in the shadows and let the rest of them take the limelight. She wasn't really sure how the rest of the boys adopted Peter as their own anyway.

"So, where are James and Sirius?" Dash asked, knowing full well that Lily and Remus were in the prefect's compartment, overseeing all the new prefects, a duty of theirs as Head Boy and Girl.

"Who knows?" Tinsley shrugged, not sounding overally concerned about the two boys.

"They said something about Malfoy and Mulciber, and took off," Peter piped up. Dash shook her head. Those two could never pass up an opportunity to torture Lucius Malfoy and his band of Slytherin losers.

Just a few moments later, two black haired boys burst through the doors of the compartment, out of breath, and laughing heavily.

"Did you see the look on his face?" the boy with glasses asked, clutching his stomach.

"I think that was one of the best ones yet, Prongs," laughed the other.

"Oh, hey Dash," the one with glasses said, noticing the blonde sitting next to him.

"Hi James," she smiled warmly. "Sirius."

James Potter was Tinsley's twin brother. The two were very similar, both with very dark black hair and light blue eyes, and similar facial features, but they were also very different. The obvious one was that James was in need of glasses, something that Tinsley did not wear. James was the practical joker, and loved to laugh, as did Tinsley, but she always seemed to find her brother's practical joking immature and petty.

The other boy with James, was Sirius Black, James' best friend. His black hair fell around his ears, and his dark brown eyes were sultry and mysterious. He towered over Dash (who was a little more than five feet tall) , and stood at about six feet. Sirius was always the Marauder that Dash got along with the best. Dash felt safe around Sirius and she put her trust in him, in a way that she had never trusted a guy before.

Sirius settled into the seat next to Dash, while James sat across from his best friend.

"So Dash, how was France?" asked James.

"Amazing. The beach was absolutely beautiful," she smiled. "I think it was exactly what my mom needed."

All of Dash's friends knew that her mom, Brett, had spent the last year of Dash's life at a rehab center in Surrey, trying to get over her heroin addiction for her daughter. When Brett had been released from the clinic in July, she had promised her daughter a family vacation in August. So, when Dash had returned from the Potter's after a week, Brett took her to the south of France, to relax in the sereneness of it all.

"That's great, Dash," Tinsley smiled.

The compartment door then opened to reveal a short, slender girl, whose red hair fell in waves down her back, and her green, almond shaped eyes glinting in the light, and a tall, skinny boy with short brown hair, who was dressed in shabby robes.

"Hey Lily, Remus," greeted Dash. "Did you have a good summer?"

Lily smiled and nodded. "It was alright."

"It was rather enjoyable, thank you for asking," Remus replied, before taking a seat next to the window, pulling a book out of his bag, and burring his nose in it.

For the rest of the ride to Hogwarts, Remus and Lily curled in the corner, reading quietly to themselves; James and Sirius fooled around with their wands, while Peter watched in awe; and Dash and Tinsley occupied themselves with a few rounds of Exploding Snap.

Dash quickly grew tired of the game, and settled into Sirius's shoulder, and soon found herself asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three  
****Soaking Up The Moonlight**

"Is it possible that, that was the longest sorting ceremony of my life?" Tinsley complained, dumping heaping amounts of food on her plate.

"Are you going to save any for the rest of us?" Lily asked, laughing.

"I'm hungry," she replied simply. "I didn't even eat on the train."

"That's your own fault," Dash chastised. "We offered you food."

Tinsley silently 'shushed' her friends, putting her fork to her now completely full mouth.

Shaking her blonde head, Dash followed her friend's suit, and began digging into the elaborate spread laid before them. The night they first returned to Hogwarts had always been Dash's favourite time at the school. They could relax, and be around each other without having to worry about lessons or homework, or drama. It was way too early in the year for any of them to be involved in any drama.

"You know, Dash," Tinsley replied, her mouth now clear of even the tiniest morsel of food. "I overhead Becca Gassier and Reagan McLaggen talking on the train, and they were saying how all Cheyne did over the last few days of summer was how excited he was to get back to Hogwarts to see [I]you[/I]."

A small blush crept up to Dash's cheeks. "He did not," she denied.

"Well, Reagan is his sister," Lily suggested. "If she said it, I'm sure it's true."

Almost as if on cue, Cheyne McLaggen strode past where Dash and her friends were sitting. "Hey Dash," he said, quickly, giving her a small nod of acknowledgment.

"Hey," she smiled, tucking a strand of her blonde hair behind an ear.

Every since Dash became a member of the Gryffindor Quidditch team two years ago, she and the captain, Cheyne McLaggen, had always had a little spark of chemistry, that seemed to grow even stronger as they got to know each other over the years. Nothing had come out of it, besides some casual flirting, but this year, Dash was hoping that she and Cheyne would finally get something out of their insane chemistry.

"God, he is so cute," gushed Tinsley. And Dash had to agree. With his floppy brown hair, dark brown eyes, strong, square features, he was definitely one of the cuter boys on campus.

Dash nodded her head in agreement to Tinsley's statement, before turning her attention to Professor Dumbledore, who had just called everyone's focus to him.

Dash, Tinsley, Sirius, and Remus were sitting around the bustling Gryffindor common room after the welcome feast. Remus had immersed himself in yet another book, while Tinsley and Dash were chastising Sirius about his hair.

"Really Sirius, all you need is a little trim," pressed Dash, running a hand through Sirius' long black mop. "It wouldn't really be that much."

"Remus," begged Sirius. "Help me out here."

Pausing to look over his book, Remus gave his friends a little smile, "I think it looks fine."

Sighing in defeat, Dash rose from her position on the couch, and announced, "I'm going to go look for Lily." She had taken no more then five steps, when her path was blocked by a rather large body.

"Hey Dash."

Dash looked up into a pair of dark brown - almost black - orbs that were Cheyne's eyes. "Hey," she murmured.

"How was you summer?"

"Alright, I went to France with my mum," she answered. "And yours?"

"It was alright, nothing special." Dash nodded her head in reply. "Do you… maybe wanna go for a short walk?" Cheyne asked.

"Um, yeah, okay," she smiled. "Just, let me run upstairs first and grab a sweater?"

"Yeah, sure," Cheyne smiled.

Dash quickly headed up the stairs to the girl's dormitories, leaving Cheyne McLaggen waiting downstairs in the common room, wringing his hands nervously. Dash walked into the room to see her friends (and room mates) Lily and Callie Francis, sitting on Lily's bed.

"Hey Dash," greeted Callie, as Dash walked over to her bed, and started ruffling through her suitcase looking for a sweater.

"Hi guys," she said, smiling briefly, before continuing her search.

"What's the rush?" Lily chuckled. "You're running around like a chicken with it's head cut off."

"I need a sweater," she sighed. "McLaggen asked me to go out for a walk with him."

Callie let out a small squeal before jumping up and from her position on the bed, and skipping to her closet, throwing open the doors. "This is so exciting! I think I have one, it should look okay." Callie pulled a brown plaid Bench sweater, which she tossed at Dash. "You're welcome," she said, flopping back on the bed, next to Lily.

"Thank you!" Dash called, leaving the room, pulling the sweater on over her black tank top.

"Sorry I took so long," Dash apologized as she approached Cheyne, who was currently occupying a chair near the window. "I haven't exactly gotten around to unpacking yet, so I had to borrow this from Callie."

"It's not a problem," Cheyne laughed. "Now, shall we go?"

"We shall," Dash smiled, following McLaggen out the portrait hole and into the silent castle.

"The beach was so beautiful," Dash gushed. "I think that was probably my favourite thing about the whole trip."

Dash and Cheyne were walking along the shore of the lake. Dash had been telling him about her vacation to France with her mother.

"Sounds like fun," he smiled.

Dash simply nodded in reply before unzipping her sweater. "I didn't realize it was such a humid night."

"I know what you mean," Cheyne replied. "That lake's looking pretty inviting right now."

Dash looked at Cheyne, eyebrow raised, a mischievous glint appearing in her emerald green eyes. "Why not just take a little dip?" she asked, pulling her tank top over her head to reveal her black push up bra.

"Are you serious?" Cheyne laughed.

Dash simply walked towards the lake, pulling of her jeans as she did, then stood at the edge of the lake, looking back at Cheyne. "Are you coming?"

Taking in the sight of the beautiful girl before him, Cheyne smiled and shook his head. The things he would do for a girl. Following Dash's suit, he pulled off his clothes, leaving him in his boxers, and waded into the lake.

"This is such a beautiful night," Dash sighed, closing her eyes, and floating on her back.

"That it is," he agreed.

Dash let her feet sink, leaving her upright, as Cheyne moved a little closer to her.

"Thanks for coming on this walk with me," he smiled.

"Not a problem," Dash answered, suddenly aware of how close Cheyne actually was.

He lifted a hand from his side and ran it softly through her wet hair. "You look absolutely stunning," he complimented.

Dash felt her cheeks blush, as Cheyne rested his hand under her jaw line, tilting her lips closer to his.

"You know, today's my birthday," he whispered.

"Happy birthday."

"Yup, today's my birthday, and I'd like you to do one small thing for me."

"What is it?" Dash smiled.

"Kiss me."

Dash licked her bottom lip nervously, and rested her forehead against Cheyne's. He placed both his hands on the side of her face, and she moved in to meet his lips with her own. What started off as a sweet and innocent birthday kiss, quickly turned more intense, as Cheyne placed an arm around Dash's bare waist, pulling her closer to him.

She felt his tongue on her bottom lip, and she opened her mouth, accepting him. Their make out session continued until Dash finally pulled herself away, gasping a little.

"We should get back up to the castle," she whispered.

"Yeah, we should," Cheyne said, kissing Dash softly, before taking her hand and leading her out of the lake.

* * *

**A/N:  
Please review and whatnot. I'd really like to know what you think about this. It's something that's been stewing away in the back of my head for a while, but it's not really something that will become a huge priority.  
Reviews? Tell me exactly what you think - and five words comments are nice, but try to give me something I can work with?**


End file.
